1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an audio/video (AV) system including a hidden speaker, and more particularly, to a method of compensating for spatial audio frequency characteristics which vary in accordance with a mounting condition of a down firing speaker of an AV apparatus, and an AV apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a hidden speaker used in a thin television (TV) has become popular. In the hidden speaker, a speaker is hidden behind a bezel, and sound is transferred forward passing through a waveguide.
However, the waveguide is a type of acoustic band pass filter, and emphasizes sound pressure of a middle band and reduces the sound pressure of a high band. In particular, a peak component exists in a frequency of approximately 10 kilohertz (kHz) and thus the waveguide does not have proper frequency characteristics for equalizing. A frequency of the peak component is dependent upon a shape of the waveguide.
Accordingly, a method of improving sound quality without using a waveguide is required.